


A fragment

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haunt me when I close my eyes, those whose names I cannot remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fragment

They haunt me when I close my eyes, those whose names I cannot remember. I've betrayed them, and yet I don't know them. They are fragments; soft brown eyes, warm full lips, callused palms. Sometimes emotions accompany these images, like desire or respect or love. Love, sharp and powerful, like a punch to my chest, knocking the breath from my lungs. I see love in the brown eyes. I feel it.

His eyes.

I don't know what he looks like. I only know that I loved him, that I would have died for him.

Are those his lips I see? Are those his hands I imagine when I touch myself. I think...I think maybe they are, but I can't be sure because sometimes I don't think it's an unknown lover at all.

Sometimes, when Avon touches me or looks at me with eyes that aren't the least bit angry, I think it's him: Avon's eyes, Avon's hands, Avon's lips. Avon who I love.

Ridiculous. To think that Avon could love me. I've betrayed those closest to me once and Avon could never tolerate betrayal. And what price does he put on love and trust? What do I have to give him?

No, no it's not Avon, even if it were possible. I do not see Avon.

I wonder who my unknown lover was; his name, his principles. Did he love me as much as I think he did?

Damn the Federation. Damn them for taking away his memory. And damn myself for not allowing love to happen again. I can't love, not Avon or Jenna...not even myself. Especially not myself. How can I when I'm not even sure who Roj Blake is, or was, or should be? Fill my void with the Cause. I must act.

No more words.

I am empty of words.


End file.
